Talk:Rudy
What website did those 2 pics come from?(Rudy in the clouds and glowing eyes in the woods.)Agent r 19:54, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Strange conditions of life So, I've noticed at least two strange things: * Rudy is seen hunting both day and night. When do he sleep in this case? * When Momma T-Rex and Sid left from their staying place Rudy appears quickly. Just a few seconds ago he could have seen Momma's tail with Sid on it. So why he could not chase them? Also Rudy is possibly suffering some mental disorder - if he attacks everything that he can see, including such small prey as weasels 23:02, November 19, 2009 (UTC) * Some animals don't follow a time schedule: a lion sleeps at day and hunts at night usually, while tigers roam in the wild the complete day and hunt and sleep whenever they need to. * Rudy wasn't looking in that direction/he could suffer a poor eyesight. * It is normal for a villain to be like that, think of the Joker. --SN 00:03, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Semi-protect We should semi-protect this article since this is one of the most edited articles.--Karlamon9 04:15, June 13, 2010 (UTC) : I agree for to reasons, there have been alot of edits by unregisted contributor adding fanon, and removing content from the page, it's probaly cause he's one of the more popular main characters of the series, up there with Buck, Diego, Scrat and Sid. I also think that Buck should be Semi-Protected, or is he already?--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) 18:11, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Buck is already protected.--Karlamon9 19:51, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Rudy is probably not the Baronyx thing Comparing pictures of Rudy to the baryonx thing, I can say it is most likely not. The Baronx has no spikes on the back while Rudy does. I think it is either a giganotosaurus ( due to its size and look ) or the Suchomimus which you listed. He might have beenndsome sort of a cross-breed. One of his ancestors might have been a suchomimus, while others were not. And also Rudy might had suffered some serious genetical mutations, which had resulted into his enormous size and albinism. -- Dale Sunderland 11:14, June 4, 2012 (UTC) it is still logical if he is a suchomimus or a cross breed.but,he cannot possibly be a giganotosaurus.giga has the same jaw structure as t.rex but spinosaurs(spinosaurus,baryonyx,irritator,agaturama,suchomimus) has long and wide jaws very useful for fishing.--bryan5hu,june 7,2012 Rudy cannot possibly be a Baryonyx, the biggest clue are his hands. Baryonyx had a foot long claw on each hand (first finger) which you do not see on Rudy. Also, Baryonyx's nostrils were housed on top of his head. The most logical choice is a Suchomimus, and a giant one at that. -Rag84 :You are all wrong, for Rudy is, in fact, a Baryonyx. While I think it a bit silly that they listed him as such, given that he has no large fishing claws, it is the canon given by the makers of the film and so that's what we'll go with.--Macrauchenia (talk) 06:03, March 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Can you cite wherever you are getting your information- Rag84 :::I could do that. Trouble is, there is no official site that states it.--Macrauchenia (talk) 06:03, March 30, 2013 (UTC) I do not care if it is on a site, I will go look for it if needed. My issue is if you can not cite you're information because then it becomes a logical fallacy with no bearing. -Rag 84 ::::Cute. But I'' am the admin here, young'un. ''I'm the law around here. And you mean *your* information. Meanwhile, we'll leave Rudy's species as is here until such a time as I might find a suitable source, could be a book, could be a site, could be a periodical, whatever it be, if it suits the need, we use it.--Macrauchenia (talk) 07:45, March 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::Being an admin does not excuse the lack of a cite nor does it allow the abuse of users seeking information. I feel at the least you are responsible to cite any and all information you put onto this site. If you are unable to do so you should just say so, but this is the reason why Wikipedia is not allowed for actual research. The incompetence of said admins inhibits the quest for knowledge. I will once more ask for you to list where you found this "information" so I can see it for myself, like I said I WILL look and find it once you provide a source. -Rag84 :::::Right. Well, I don't need to be told how to do my job; I know to source things that can't be substantiated clearly, heck, I did it with the Cretaceous and Maelstrom articles! Once a source is found, of course I'll cite it. Until that time, we leave the article as is. But all annoyance on my part aside, and I say this with respect, what gives you the right to demand a source, or anything really? Sure sounded like it when you said "I will once more ask for you to list where you found this "information" so I can see it for myself..."; uh, why again do I need your approval?--Macrauchenia (talk) 09:23, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::It has nothing to do with approval although it has everything to do with this sites credibility and accuracy. I do no understand what is so difficult about providing a source, like you said it could be just about anything. So why not give me something? Or do you not have anything? I am not trying to insult anyone by asking something so simple, something you said you could provide I might add. I am not saying you are wrong, in fact when I was asked by my son I told him he was a Baryonyx until I looked a bit closer at Rudy. I just can not believe a show I held pretty high for its accuracy messed up my dinos! I mean I could deal with the awkward appearances, even the miracle grow dinosaurs but theropod misrepresentation is a massive "no no". It is just one of those things you have to see to believe I suppose. Hope this insight cools you head a bit. -Rag84 ::::::Hey, my head's cool as a cucumber. It just seemed as though you were kind of demanding something of me. Never mind what I said then, now, if you think you know where a source is, I welcome your citing it. Meanwhile, I know that there is at least one out there, but I don't recall where. Hey, I welcome the help there. I'm sorry for my ungraciousness; had I known it was for your son, I'd have handled this issue a little more graciously. You're welcome to find a source, and I'll keep looking; until either of us finds one, we leave this as is.--Macrauchenia (talk) 20:31, March 30, 2013 (UTC)